Reaching Out To You
by LadyCrystal1
Summary: I have updated...Finally...Cough Cough Cough..
1. Arrival

This is the first chapter of Reaching Out To You.The couple is Seiya and Usagi.  
  
  
Mamoru was in the US studying and Usagi was all alone.She had heard that Seiya and   
the others were completely boys now.She had contacted Seiya to come and visit but she   
never got a answer from him.Just then the phone rang.  
  
Usagi:Hello?  
  
On the other line she heard a familiar voice.  
  
Other line:Odango?  
  
Usagi relized who this was and got excited quickly.  
  
Usagi:Seiya?Is that you?  
  
Seiya:Of course it is me,we have decided we will come back to earth because we   
are on break and have nothing to do.  
  
USagi:You are?  
  
Seiya:You are going to welcome us right?  
  
Usagi:Of course I am.I will tell the others right away!  
  
Seiya:Ok Odngo.Bye  
  
They both hung up.  
  
Usagi:'Seiya is coming.I hoped I would see him again.And I also wish  
he wouldnt call me that name.But sometimes I am happy when I hear his voice.'  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei's Shrine  
  
Usagi was running up the stairs quickly to get to the Senshi meeting.She  
already knew that she was late getting there.Everyone probaly all ready   
started.  
  
Usagi:I am here!!!!  
  
Rei:You finally get here Meatball Head.What took you so long?  
  
Michiru,Setsuna,and Hotaru gave Haruka 10 dollars each.  
  
Haruka:Thank you. Haruka smirked.  
  
Usagi:What was that for Haruka?Whay did they each give you 20 dollars?  
  
Haruka:You 3 tell her.  
  
Michiru:Haruka!!!!  
  
Setsuna:We betted her that you wouldnt be late and you were late.  
  
Hotaru:Do not bet with Haruka anymore.  
  
Haruka:Are you jealous or mad at me?  
  
Michiru:Both!!!!!!!  
  
Usagi:Anyway, Seiya called.He said he would meet us in the park.  
  
Haruka:He is coming again?  
  
Michiru: Dont be so cruel,Michiru scolded her.  
  
Minako:Is Yaten coming?  
  
Usagi:He is.Hay Minako do you like Yaten or something?  
  
Minako:No no,not at all.I was just asking!  
  
Makato:So when are they coming.  
  
Usagi:Tommorow.Siya said Kakyuu may not be coming because some bugs ate  
her garden and now she has to replant them.  
  
Ami:Ohhhh  
  
Minako:Arent you excited to see Taiki,Ami?  
  
Ami turns beat red.She turns her head so the others wouldnt notice   
the color of her face.  
  
Ami:No not really.But I am happy that they are coming.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day at the park.  
  
The SailorSenshi were there waiting for Seiya and the others to arrive.  
Minako saw a Yaten.  
  
Minako:There is Yaten!!!!!!!  
  
Yaten turned around and saw Minako and hid behind Taiki.  
  
Seiya:Aww Yaten stop being a big baby!!  
  
Taiki:There they are.  
  
Usagi:Hi Seiya,Taiki,and of course little Yaten.  
  
Yaten:DONT CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Usagi:Sorry!!  
  
Seiya:Odango.How did you do on the math test?  
  
Rei just had to laugh.She tried not to tell what she got but  
she could not help it.  
  
Rei:Usagi got a 20 on her math test!!  
  
Taiki almost fell out when he heard that.Yaten laughed so hard he almost  
went in his pants.Seiya turned around and hid behind the tree.  
  
Usagi was about to cry of all these reactions to her score that she didnt   
want to be mentioned to anyone.  
  
Usagi:Seiya!!!!I thought you wouldnt be mean to me anymore!!!!!!!  
  
Usagi cried and turned to go home.The others left to but not in the same direction  
as each other.  
  
Seiya:I guess I will follow her then.  
  
Yaten was still laughing on the ground.Taiki had to get some water out the fountain  
to pour on his head.  
  
Yaten:What was that for!!!!???????  
  
Taiki:For being such a dummie.  
  
Seiya left the two and went looking for Usagi.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seiya spotted her in a corner by the doughnut shop.  
  
Seiya:Odango?  
  
Usagi:Leave me alone.  
  
Seiya:Im sorry.I didnt mean to.I was just playing around.  
  
Usagi:you were?  
  
Seiya:Of course!You know I wouldnt really try to hurt you.  
  
Usagi turned around and gave something Seiya would never expect to get  
from her.  
  
Usagi gave Seiya a passionate kiss on the lips.Usagi wouldnt pull  
back,neither would she let him go.Seiya tried to pull back.  
  
Usagi finally pulled back from the kiss.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Was that good everyone.More passion,is that what you want?  
Next chapter you may get it. 


	2. Seiya'tricks,punishments,and rewards

Sorry for no updates.Gomen ne.Well here we go.  
-----------------------  
Seiya thought about what had happened while he spent his time with Usagi.He knew that it was kinda weird and how she didnt resist or even try to.So Seiya didnt worry about for a long time.  
  
Yaten:Seiya!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya knew what Yaten was screaming for.Seiya had did 'somethings' to Yaten's laundry.  
  
Yaten:SEIYA KOU!!!!!I AM COMING AFTER YOU!!!  
  
Yaten found Seiya in his room and smacked him in the head.  
  
Yaten:WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya:Who do I think I am?Well I think I am Seiya Kou.  
  
Yaten got annoyed even more a smacked him upside the head again.  
  
Seiya:WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!??!!!??  
  
Yaten:FOR TAMPERING WITH MY STUFF!!  
  
Taiki:What is it now?  
  
Seiya picked up a pillow and threw it at Taiki's head.it didnt hit Taiki because Yaten had got in the way trying to get out and it hit him.(We all know how Yaten feels now right?)  
  
Yaten went out Seiya's room.  
  
Taiki:'Thank goodness he didnt do anything that will cause a war'  
  
Yaten came back in Seiya's room with a baseball bat in his hands.Yaten launched at Seiya but Seiya easily dodged him.  
Yaten kept trying to get Seiya until the whole apartment was nearly damaged and Seiya locked himself in the bathroom until he thought that Yaten had calmed down.  
  
Taiki:Oh...My....  
  
There was a knock on the door.Taiki went to answer since he knew that if Yaten answered it and it was Minako he wouldve had to go to jail.  
  
Usagi:Is Seiya here?  
  
Yaten snapped out of it.He knew that he would get a chance to knock Seiya in the back of the head if Usagi was here and they wre alone.  
  
Yaten;SEIYA!!!!USAGI IS HERE!!!!!!!!!SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya came dashing out the bathroom and Yaten tripped Seiya.  
  
Seiya:What was that for???  
  
Yaten:For being such a dimwit and being clumbsy!  
  
Usagi:Are you alright Seiya or should I come another time when Yaten is not trying to kill you.  
  
Yaten:And when i get done with him I can come after you.  
  
Taiki had to hold Yaten back.Seiya went into his room got dressed and left with Usagi.  
  
Taiki:Yaten why cant you keep in control of yourself!  
  
Yaten:I am in Control!!!!!!!!  
-------------------------------------  
  
Seiya and Usagi were at the pizza parlor.Usagi was eating her 2nd pizza and Seiya was just staring at her.  
  
Usagi:is there something wrong?  
  
Seiya:No there isnt anything wrong.  
  
Usagi;What happened between you and Yaten?  
  
Seiya:You really wanna know?  
  
Usagi:Yes I really wanna know.  
  
Seiya:Do you really really wanna know?  
  
Usagi:Yes I really really wanna know.  
  
Seiya:Ok Odango.Here is what happened,I was just playing a joke on Yaten by tampering with his laundry...  
  
Usagi:You did what!!?!?!?!?  
  
Seiya:It was just a joke Odango.  
  
Usagi:How awful can you be?  
  
Seiya smirked at Usagi.  
  
Seiya:It depends on what I am doing.  
  
Usagi turned deep red.She felt her self getting quite close to Seiya.  
  
Seiya:Umm.Odango...This is a public place.I dont think we should....  
  
Usagi immediatly cut off Seiya's words and kissed him.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well sorry this is where I leave off.Ja Ne minna. 


	3. Romance in a resturant

Sory I dont update that much but who does really?If you know anybody who does email me please!  
-----------------------------------  
Usagi managed to lay Seiya down on the chair with her on top of him.(Still in the resturant people.)  
Seiya and Usagi glanced over to see that people were staring and whispering to each other   
and one man had a camera taking pictures.  
  
Seiya:Odango?I think we better go....  
  
The man that had a camera was the owner of the resturant.  
  
Manager:You dont have to pay..I got everything I need right here.*Holds up picture*  
  
Usagi:YOU HENTAI!!!  
  
Seiya:Usagi.Usagi.Calm down.People are staring.  
  
Seiya and Usagi walked out of the resturant.  
------------------------  
  
Minako was walking over to the 3Lights apartment.Happy and looked like she just got throguh  
earting a 7pounds of cookies.(Hyper Minako)  
She got there and pounded on the door.  
Yaten answered the door and 


	4. Tatoo?

I dont own Sailormoon and that is all I have to say...  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi:*panting* We barley made it..  
  
Seiya:I think I am going to stay in the house because Haruka   
may be around the corner ready to attack..  
  
And there she was..coming right around the corner heading towards them..  
  
Seiya:*trembling*Here she comes..here she comes..HERE SHE COMES!!  
  
They went off in a dash..Haruka got on her motorcycle and followed  
the two...she cought up to them.  
  
Haruka:You know you cant run away from me right?  
  
Seiya:I dont know.It depends..of are you gonna cut us or kill us..  
  
Haruka:No I am not gonna do nothing to her but I am going to kill you..  
  
Seiya set off faster then he was akreading running!  
----------------------------------  
  
Rei:Has anyone seen Usagi this week?  
  
Makoto:Not me..I havent seen her in a while...I wonder where she could  
be...  
  
Minako:Theres Seiya so she must be close behind..*sweatdrop as she see's  
Seiya running..*And there is also Haruka trying to run him over..  
  
Ami:Those two will never get along..  
  
Everyone:*sigh*  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ok I know thsi is the shortest chapter I have ever wrote but I am just not  
feeling it right now...for some reason...I hope I will feel right soon..Very   
soon.. 


End file.
